


I'll Protect You

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Series: Perhaps in Another Lifetime [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Lullaby1stWin, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, swimming!got7, yugyeom being the best bf to youngjae to make amends :(((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: Youngjae hated two things: chlorine water and surprises.So who the hell, put it in his friends’ heads that combining both of these together would be a good idea?And now Yugyeom has to pay for it.





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! Lullaby just got her deserving 1st Win!!!! Woooooooo! So, I thought, what better way to celebrate it, than with a new fic?!
> 
> The story is based off: [this](https://twitter.com/coded4d9dc/status/1004715568816185347)

“We are at the what now?”

 

“We’re at the water park, Youngjae,” JB confirmed.

 

“You know I hate the water - I can’t believe you guys tricked me into going!”

 

“It’s going to be fine, Jae, the water’s shallow,” Mark reassured but the former wasn’t listening when he turned and glared at his boyfriend.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

 

“Jinyoung-hyung threatened me if I told you!” Yugyeom defended himself, which earned him a smack on the head by the mentioned perpetrator.

 

“You’d rather be loyal to a friend than your own boyfriend!!” Youngjae sulked, stomping away from the group towards the entrance of the park.

 

Youngjae hates the water. He hates swimming, he hates the coldness of it. It didn't help that it affected his allergy as well. He couldn’t be in the pool or underwater for too long, which meant he would be left out of the fun with his friends. When he saw that all 7 of them reached a water park, he wasn’t upset that they were there though. No, he was upset at the fact that no one told him, so he could’ve mentally prepared himself first. One thing he hated more than water was surprises, so _that_ surprise was ‘nice’. He wasn’t even _appropriately dressed_ for the water park, which meant that he was going to be uncomfortable for the whole day.

 

“Here, I brought your swimming suit,” Yugyeom passed his boyfriend said suit, and if Youngjae wasn’t upset at him now, he would have given him a peck on the lips or two. The elder took it and went to the bathroom to change before coming out and putting his stuff down. He ignored where the rest was going ( _the deep pool with the mini tsunami instalment_ ) and headed towards the shallow pool. He didn’t want to admit to himself it was a baby pool, so he just sat at the edge of it, hoping the moms with their babies won’t find it weird. He couldn’t go to a deep pool after all.

 

The next thing he knew was that someone had sat beside him. Youngjae didn’t need to look up to know who it is, because said person had taken his hand into his hold, but the elder wasn’t going to push him away, he liked having his hand held.

 

“I’m really sorry hyung… I knew you hated surprises and swimming and I told them not to, but they wouldn’t think you’d be very upset. I’m sorry, hyung.” Yugyeom sounded so sincere, and Youngjae wasn’t going to lie, he had forgiven his boyfriend the moment he walked away from them. He put his head on the younger’s shoulder, indirectly telling him, ‘It’s okay.’

 

“Come on,” Youngjae stood up, pulling the younger along with him before heading to the water rides. The couple went on every ride together, the water slides, the one where the river flows very fast, even the kid’s playground where they stood below the large water bucket and waited till it dropped on them. They were practically 2 children running around the park aimlessly, since Youngjae couldn’t go into the deep pool anyway.

 

“Hey Yugjae! Come into the pool!” Jackson shouted at them from the deep pool when the couple were on the sun chairs resting.

 

“Ya Hyung! You know I can’t go into the pool.”

 

“Piggyback him then,” Mark suddenly appeared, pointing at Yugyeom then Youngjae before joining the rest at the pool.

 

“Uh, no thanks,” the latter mumbled.

 

“Why not?” His boyfriend asked, with a hint of disappointment.

 

“I’m heavy, you’re probably going to fall if you carry me.”

 

“Nonsense, come on hyung,” Yugyeom insisted, dragging his hesitant boyfriend along with him.

 

When Yugyeom got into the pool and stayed at the stairs, waiting for Youngjae to go on his back, he realised the elder was just standing there still.

 

“Seriously hyung, I can carry you. You’re not heavy and I’ve been working out remember? It’s time for these guns to shine,” Yugyeom joked, flexing his getting-there-but-barely arms. That made Youngjae blush, his boyfriend _had_ been working out, it was pretty obvious during their… late night rendezvous. But as reluctant as he is, Youngjae climbed on his back, placing his arms around the neck and hoped to whoever was out there that he wouldn’t break his boyfriend’s back.

 

Yugyeom hooked his arms under Youngjae’s legs and lifted him up, before slowly descending into the waters.

 

“Hey! The lovebirds made it!” Bambam announces, followed by an applause from the rest of their friends. The seven of them continued playing and floating in the deep pool, Yugyeom eventually putting Youngjae on a tube although he _lowkey_ loved carrying his boyfriend (it’s really a _very_ rare occurrence and he wanted to cherish it as much as possible). He went under the tube, through the hole and in between his boyfriend’s leg, facing him, holding on to the tube while it floats along the river.

 

Yugyeom loved this, being so close to the elder, especially in public. He was _so, so in love_ with Youngjae, there was no one else he would ever want to spend the rest of his life with. Lucky for him, Youngjae felt the same way.

 

“Ya, Gyeom-ah, stop eye-fucking in public!” The youngest blushed at the Thai’s outburst, while his boyfriend laughed whole-heartedly.

 

Once he made sure the others were all at the front and not paying attention to them anymore, Youngjae sat up as straight as he could, cupped his boyfriend’s face and gave him a chaste kiss that was a little too quick for the younger, judging by the little whine he let out.

 

“I love you, Gyeommie.”

 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) or [curious cat!!!](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart) <3
> 
> here's to many more wins! <3 <3


End file.
